


Making history

by Aeris444



Series: Camelot Drabble Bingo Round 1 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: England is playing the semi-final of the Women's World Cup.





	Making history

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

“I told you it was a good idea.” Gwen said, nudging Arthur who looked at his friends. 

  


“Humpf… They’re missing the game.”

  


“They didn’t came to watch the game, Arthur.” Gwen laughed.

  


“Still…This is the World Cup semi-final and the girls can make history tonight!”

  


“Looks like Merlin and Percy are making their own history.” Gwaine said, not looking away from the screen.

  


Indeed, Merlin and Percy had long stopped watching the game, too occupied to explore each other mouths...and bodies with Merlin’s hand disappearing under Percival’s t-shirt and Percy’s groping Merlin’s ass.

  


“They’re cute” Gwen said.

  
Arthur grumbled. 


End file.
